Destiny seeker
by kirbybro64
Summary: Brock is conflicted between what he wants and what he was pushed to do and now is contemplating his on goals, but little does he know he has his very on guardian angel lend itself in his journey for whatever he may need.
1. Raging conscious

I keep trying to tell myself that its what I wanted, that It was my dream and I should see it through no matter what but…the more I try to convince myself the harder it is to trust myself. I had a dream to become the worlds best breeder but now the ambition is gone and im back where I started before I found that dream. Pewter City Gym looking up at my powerful steelix who was towering infront of me with a look of concern on his face but I smiled up at him and he returned the gesture in full and as he left my precense I began to sink back into my thoughts of disbelief of what I needed or wanted to do with myself. Ash was no doubt somewhere in someone esles company causing trouble, and starving and I began to laugh at how he used to complain about being hungry all the time but then I began to think about the others we met, the leaders, the champions and the friends we made all had a greater goal that they had served or began to live out in joy except me. The thought sunk deeper as I began to mull over what I wanted for I had been like this for awhile and wasn't reaching any sort of enlightenment.

Brock turned his attention to his pokemon who where happily playing and chatting in usual poke'speak and I smiled at their joy. I walked toward them looking at my happiny she began to bounce up and down as I crouched near her and began to rub her head. Our breif time was cut short when my mother called me in

"Brock Ivy just called and apprently she has a package for you at oaks?!"

she yelled out the window and I sighed for it was probably some work I had to pretend to enjoy for her sake and mine apparently. I made my way to oak's without any poke'mon not sure why I did but I did and as I walked I felt as if I was being watched but I didn't turn around because I didn't feel the need or the urgency that I had to but it was starting to become more unnerving as it got stronger and stronger so I turned around and of course there was nothing, maybe I was also going crazy. As I opened the door to oaks cottage I was still feeling the sense of being watched and it just felt like it was going to do something but I still had no idea what it was. "Brock are you alright my boy?" Oak looked concerned and I just played it off with a joke about officer jenny and he laughed together with me, as the laughter died down he handed me a package and it felt very heavy.

"whats this?"

I looked at it very confused as I didn't know what it was "Ivy just said it was for you and that it would be helping you out from now on". I opened it and it was a brown and white poke'mon egg and now I was more confused then I was two minutes ago which actually wasn't saying much. Oak was now as confused as I was

"You don't know anything about this?"

I shook my head and then he spoke again "im sure it will be useful in time" I nooded and I coddled the egg in my arms and left for the door but oak stopped me

"here this came with it" it was a note and I smiled

"Thanks im sure ivy just wants me to take care of the little one for awhile" I suggested with my new famous –Fake smile of the ages-

I closed the door and sighed heavily with a breath I didn't know I was holding as I examined the egg carefully but then began walking, didn't look like any sort of egg I had seen so I began narrowing the possibilities in my head so keep myself busy while I walked back to the gym, Eevee? Maybe or a Bidoof or even a- I was cut off as I realized I had gone over about twenty pokemon that I walked into the gym door. I rubbed my head and cursed to myself that now I had to deal with a new case of being absent minded, opening the door I sat down with the egg on the bleachers near the gym floor and interesting enough croagunk and sudowudo had begane a little sparring match that was going evenly as they traded blows with eachother. Looking back down at the egg I started to question myself as to why I felt so better? Not just better even thrilled at having a new pokemon , was it the inner breeder in me or did I yearn for something more? But I still continued to watch their battle with unknown anticipation that even I was not aware of.

Two of my brothers and one of my sisters had walked into the gym with some fruit and pokemon food and I raised an eyebrow and them then realized it was now almost dawn and my geo's and happiny had found a comfortable sport on my sides and around the egg during my day dreaming but that just made me sigh again which I accepted to be a common action from now on. My siblings walked up to me with large smiles on their faces from feeding my pokemon and I thanked them for it greatly but they seemed to notice the egg in my arms and started to grab for it but I gently put their hands down for I just felt protective over it,

"Where'd you get the egg?" my brother asked as he looked at it,

"Looks like a normal type" the other asked but my younger sister just stared it awe. For a moment I thought about giving the egg to one of my sibling but for some reason I quickly dismissed the idea and smiled at the trio but before I could answer them my mother started shouted

"Brock get your brothers and sisters inside so we can eat ok?!" I could barely hear her but I simply rounded them up and made my way toward home with the egg still in my arms.

As I walked in the front door I saw my father in his muscle shirt and baggy cargo pants with a pair of boots showing he just got back from work in the new pewter mine and as I turned to my mother who happily wore her favorite purple sweater and matching blouse I smiled as she started to serve my brothers and sister who had sat at the table.

"Where'd you get that?" my dad pointed at the egg in my hands.

"Ivy apparently gave it to me for some reason" A reason I would soon find out because the egg was starting to shake but when I saw my mom going back into the kitchen and motioned for her not to make me a plate "You feeling alright?"

I smiled and held up the egg and went out the door to go witness the egg hatch for now it was just shaking more rapidly in my arms.

I sat it in the middle of the gym floor and took a seat in front of it myself and just wanted for it to hatch hoping that it was soon for I was actually wanted happily and anxiously wanting to know how this would help me as so ivy said and what kind of pokemon it was. After thirty more minutes had passed the egg began to glow signifying it was hatching to which I closed my eyes and waited for it to hatch and when I opened them I was even more confused at the pokemon that come out to the point I was tilting my head with my mouth slightly open. There it was a Bunery, a Bunery with brown and….pink fur I just stared at her for a moment and she stared back with the same expression as mine but then I stopped and gently smiled at her then opened my arms.

"Hey there!" Was all I could manage and I guess it worked for she quickly jumped in my arms and started laughing along with me and I was laughing at hatching a pokemon? Why was I so happy? I didn't notice my other pokemon watch with happy looks on their faces for seeing me filled with so much joy over something so simple.

As I stopped cuddling the bunery I leaded her to my other pokemon who greeted her happily but for some reason she was shy beyond belief and it confused me because she was so open to me or maybe it was because she see's me as a father? She hid behind my leg and I waved my hand at the group to signal id take her to the house for the night.

The family was asleep and I silently made my way to my room with the bunery in my arms and as I looked on my nightstand I saw another package and it looked the same as the one the egg came in but it was a little smaller. I put her down and went to open the package that had a ferry ticket for the orange islands then I felt like I was being watched again so I looked around for a moment and then back at the package then I noticed it white with green ribbons on it then I put it down and looked around to see the Bunery a little freaked out at my reaction to the gift that she was holding onto my hand with both of her smaller ones trying to cheer me up and I looked down with a smile "You're so sweet for knowing me less than two hours" I chuckled "Bun" She questioned but I just ruffled her ears and head maybe that's a good name for you? Something sweet? Maybe Loli? She looked like she was about to be sick at the name which earned a sweat drop from me, Cotton Candy?...Candy? she smiled at me and nodded as I sat her on the bed next to me, so that's it now candy..i guess we might be going to the islands.. I quickly fell asleep for being so mentally and emotionally and maybe..nah. But Bunery wasn't tired for she eyed a punching bag that I had laying on the floor near the door of my room and jumped down enjoy it.

I noticed a lot of errors and such in these chapters so I wanted to clean it up so it could be more pleasant to read. They all should be better to read and I love seeing my views sky rocket each day and it makes me post new chapters without hesitation. I don't really look for review just the views.


	2. Stranger Calls

I finally woke up and I wasn't sure why I felt so excited like this day was going to be any different from me previous ones. As I got up I smiled to myself when I figured it wasn't true for I had promised to Candy that I was going to see about this ferry ticket to the Orange Islands that had appeared in my room the other day and of course it didn't bother the fact that some little weird things had been going on because if I ever learned anything about being with Ash it was if it gets weird you got an adventure. Getting out of bed I noticed that Candy wasn't in my room and that worried me but not as much as hearing my Steelix perform a signature "Metal Sound" and that was no was a coincidence. I quickly got dressed in a T-shirt and some jeans with some jet black shoes as I ran out the front door not sure what I was about to witness and at that moment I had the biggest smile spread across my face then when I saw nurse joy for the first time and that's not a smile I thought I was going to experience again. Candy was fighting Steelix but not exactly throwing blows she was just dodging and many of my geodude placed themselves around them duo as if they where spectators for the sparring match they seemed to have going on.

I sat by and watched for a few more minutes before making my presence known by them all by cheering Candy on when she had swift-fully dodged a iron tail with a back flip, Candy turned to me immediately and went into an all fours sprint as she tackled me and I was a little surprised by the action but none the less I nuzzled her forehead to show my affection and how proud I was which earned me a squeal. Steelix slowly made his way behind me to get my attention and I gave it to him gladly and he didn't look to pleased so I had to assume something was up,

"Lix Steel.." he groaned and pointed toward the forest then I felt that once again sense of being watched come over me again.

"so you feel it to? I knew something was up" when I motioned toward the forest a bright red light had shined between us and the forest indicating a pokemon was summoned which lead me further into confusion.

It was a Vaporeon and it looked very nonchalant about what was happening so I braced myself and get on middle of steelix's tail with Candy in my arms, the Geo's began to circle around Steelix getting ready also. A figure in a trench coat appeared from the forest with the seven other familiar Eevee evolutions and one that stood out to me for I had no idea what it was but then the figure spoke

"Your trying to hide are you not? The strong Leader of the Pewter City gym has looked himself in his home for months without a single battle?" It was true I hadn't been the gym leader sense my brother about four years younger than me had taken over so all I had been doing was training him and cooking most of the time but before I could retort it spoke again.

"I've seen how you train, protect, discipline and perform for awhile now and It seems you have more potential than your friend ever had.

What was his name? I believe he had a Pikachu ..." Trailing off I froze in place as how this random person could know of ash and how I trained my pokemon only the girls he had traveled with along the way and Ash himself knew that I hadn't been leader of the gym because they insisted we stay communicated.

"Show me why I put you on this pedestal!" the figure pointed toward us and on cue all the Evelutions fired basic attacks at us in a powerful volley but I had this covered from the start.

"Stone Wall!" I shouted as the Geo's and steelix simultaneously casted protect and iron defense leaving us unharmed from the attack, as I jumped down from Steelix I attempted to confront the figure but then started to notice key features of them. It was a female she had a dark cloak and some tights with well fitted boots.

"You amaze me with every move Brock!" she praised me with a smile on her face and at that point Jolteon and Vaporeon rushed me but a moment before they even opened their mouths I heard a faint noise behind me and knew what was coming next.

As I jumped out of the was Steelix had charged, concealed and fired of a Dragons breath toward them all as it flew it a cone shape my Geo's had all started to Rollout into the attack now covered in Dragon Fire, most of them hit their targets but the others had dodged to the side of the women mastering them.

"You're wasting away out here." She said just loud enough for me to hear but she continued "Someone who chains together attacks and able to teach pokemon things like this just sits in a room all day and night? That is not acceptable" she ended the sentence almost yelling at the top of her lungs as if some sort of strange passion was driving her to say those words. Her pokemon shakily but eventually got up from our attack and made their way to the forest

"Come with me so you may teach others your field vision" she finished walking toward the forest but I was to shocked and to busy trying to process what she had said to retort. I looked down to see Candy glaring at the forest with intent of anger for when she was shaking in my arms she wasn't trembling with fear because she was thrashing with anger at wanting to protect me so much.

My family had ran toward my yelling and screaming to see if I was ok but I let them know I was ok then just asked for some alone time even though my mother protested against it but after some encouraging words and a warm smile let her know I would handle this. For a while I was pacing across the gym floor because I was actually debating on whether I should take up that women's offer and go to the islands to where I assumed she would be, Steelix and Candy just sat and watched me pace back and forth. They seemed to be talking amongst each other and it looked like steelix knew what I was thinking because he had been with me for the longest and knew what my pacing meant, for it meant I was going through with the idea but not sure how to go about it so I just stopped and started to improvise.

"You two are coming with me and im leaving everyone else at home in case something would happen" I nodded at steelix and he returned the gesture but Candy seemed confused but he seemed to get the idea that she should be clued in to what was going on. I went into the house and grabbed my gear but before I could just leave my parents were at the front door with slight smiles on their faces "We knew this would happen eventually but we weren't sure when" my mother sighed and turned to me dad

"when you would leave and most likely wouldn't be coming back.." he handed me his stash of empty pokeballs and some new work gloves. As for my mom handed me a backpack with one strap that went over my torso and down to my waist.

"Go on before the kids find out" he put a hand on my shoulder and my mom hugged me from behind but I decided to pull them both in one big hug because what if they were right? What if I didn't come back?

Walking out of the house toward the two pokemon I would be taking with me Steelix stood proud and Candy had a look of pride on her face knowing she was coming along to even though she was just a child. There was a river we could take to get to Vermillion city the easier way but I would keep close to the shore incase Steelix needed a rest and I began to feel my ego boost a little more as I thought about Steelix for I had trained him from being an Onix even thought my younger brother Forrest had indeed evolved him but that meant near to nothing at what I taught him over the years for he had been conditioned to withstand water and was completely immune to ice but he much weaker to fire then he normally would be but I felt it was an even trade. Steelix went ahead and lowered himself into the lake with a smile on his face and I smiled along with him as I did say he loved the cold now and got so bothered with hot weather he would dig underground and stay there for most days for that river was ice cold most likely, Candy looked at me and climbed onto my head with her legs over my shoulders as her head was on top of mine but I felt comfortable with it so I let her stay. Getting on top of Steelix I turned to see my Forrest running toward us and I decided to see what it was,

"You almost left and didn't say anything.." he obviously was about to cry but I didn't say anything as he walked up to Steelix and put a hand on him with a frown

"You trained him and raised him all I did was have some gym battles with him and evolved him..you did all the cool stuff like teach his ice beam and dragon breath and that one move you can't do around any buildings" he and I smiled at that last part

"But now you have the others to take off and I might not be around to official say that I made them as strong as you are" I said with a matter-of-fact tone that got him to smile widely then I continued.

"Take good care of them alright?" He nodded furiously and when I held out my arm for a hug he nearly tackled me off Steelix and Candy grabbed onto my hair to stay seated on my shoulders.

Without a word he ran off and left me with a light brown sash and I quickly wrapped it around my head and told Steelix to make his way down the river and as I left I began to think about the women again because she sounded like someone I knew, black hair a a voice that was once quiet but forced to yell at me hours ago I suppose id find out sooner or later.


	3. Blind Side

We had made a good distance from Pewter city to Vermillion but we weren't there yet because even though Steelix could swim he was to proud to let himself take a rest from swimming for nearly two hours so I had him take a break from swimming because now he was up in a small field practicing his Dark Pulse but it he really wasn't having any success on his own so I played that maybe I could try and help after I was done cooking something. Candy was still on top of my head a she watched me cook myself and Candy a small something to eat that would get us through the afternoon while I walked in search of Steelix I heard another voice close to where he had been so I rushed my way through the brush and soon was at the edge of the clearing now seeing that a trainer was a good distance away from him as he was coiled up on the ground trying to ignore the intruder but it looked like he was really eager to try and catch Steelix. If I didn't know he was strong enough to deal with anything I'd run in there, hell he would get mad with me if I ran in there thinking he needed protection from this kid so I sat down as Candy finally caught up and growled something at me for leaving in such a hurry then noticed what I was looking at

"Beh?" she asked but I turned right as the boy sent out a Cyndaquil to face Steelix and I smirked a little because I didn't see him pull out a poke'dex to know what type his was but before he could order his Cyndaquil to attack a girl no older then the boy was ran up next to him and attempted to stop him as she shouted "You moron do you see how strong that thing is? Your just asking for a mauling?" she ended with a grunt of frustration and I found it was time for me to at least show myself as I walked up behind Steelix and put a hand on his back. He immediately knew it was me for he could feel my body heat and turned his head to look at me with a toothy grin,

"Lix…" he chuckled as he motioned to the two kids arguing over each other's intelligence but then the boy turned to me with a look of disappointment at knowing it wasn't wild but then thought of a new idea as he ignored his friends ranting

"Hey how about a battle?! Right now!" I wasn't sure if he meant Steelix or Candy so I sent out candy lazily for in all fairness I was a little tired but at the corner of my eye I saw the girl walk up to me and noticed she had a while had on and a blue tank top along with a blue skirt added on blue socks and white shoes and she look tired as well.

"Sorry for his rash behavior he gets like that sometimes when h-….wait a second are you Brock?!" she took a moment to notice my features. I raised an eyebrow at her

"Yes I am and you are..?" "Blue" she said with a warm smile "And my obnoxious friend there is Gold" and speaking of such friend he had walked up next to Blue and frowned then a wider smiled appeared on his face from when he saw Steelix

"Wow you are Brock? No one has seen you around in awhile they say you went full on Nomad" Blue quickly hit him in the back of the head and glared at him for his ignorance toward a superior.

"Your right I guess, so I suppose I'm going on another journey then" As I finished they seemed to be looking at me in awe for some reason then Blue spoke up again

"Where are you going?" "The orange islands" I said immediately then Gold spoke "Before you go can we get a battle going?" as he said that Steelix started chuckling a bit then he spoke again

"I mean the…" He took out his poke'dex to look up Candy but Blue stopped him

"it's a Bunery, they aren't common around here so I guess that tells you what kind of trainer Brock is, still want to battle him?"

Her answer was Gold ordering his Cyndaquil to use Ember on Candy who was admiring an apple in a tree. Being still a child as well Cyndaquil's aim wasn't perfect and he shot the apple out the tree sending it to the floor burning. Candy rushed toward Cyndaquil with speed I had seen her use against Steelix and pounded Cyndaquil in the forehead sending him flying backwards about four feet. Blue sat there with her mouth wide and left gold speechless . I walked over to Candy and I rubbed her head gently as her performance and she seemed to obviously love the gesture and nuzzled into my hand, "Sorry she hasn't eaten today so I guess that makes her a bit angry" I walked back to my little camp and motioned for the two to follow me and as they passed Steelix he once again started chuckling as Gold carried Cyndaquil who was holding his hand in his hands.

I sat down with Candy in my lap and started spoon feeding her and she happily accepted it

"Sorry it's a little cold I could warm it up?"

she quickly shook her hand and smiled at me but I paused for a second and untied the light brown Scarf from around my head and tied it loosely around her neck and she smiled up at me and this time nuzzled my chest. Blue and Gold finally walked into my small camp and Gold immediately started eating one of the four bowls quickly and before Blue assaulted him again I got up with Candy still in my arms,

"I always cook enough for five I guess I'm used to it"

I gave her a warm smile and she seemed to smile back and slowly grabbed her bowl and started eating

"wow this is..Really good where did you learn to cook like this?"

she had to control herself from eating like gold and I chuckled a bit still spoon feeding candy who was getting warm faced from the attention I was giving her,

"Years of practice I guess"

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Steelix came swimming down the river to my camp that was at the shore and on the edge of the forest and he looked a little bothered but then he pointed to the direction he just swam from and frowned deeper. I sat Candy down and smiled at her "Ill be right back I'm just going to see what's going on up the river ok? Watch these two for me" She was reluctant to do it and I speed off on Steelix's back in a hurry.

Me and Gold just stared at where Brock was in shock as we witness a Ground/Steel type just swim with no problem at all and then Gold spoke from finishing his stew

"Wouldn't it be awesome to travel with him?" Gold looked at me seriously but ecstatic at the idea.

I looked down at my bowl for a second then tried to think of a good reason to argue with him but only it was one of his few good ideas he had and we both where just training to be better trainers and had no larger goal above that

"We would have to ask him when he gets back I guess" I said silently but for some reason I knew that would be a while longer then I thought it would.

Steeping off of Steelix's back I walked into a clearing surrounded me tree's but soon saw what he had gotten my attention for seeing the Ralts whimpering loudly laying against a tree stump. "You ok..?" I tried to pick her up but she just tried to crawl away and I stayed where I was and just held out a little bag of the food Candy was eating and that got her attention for it was still fresh and the smell was soon leaning toward me. I put some in my hand in an attempt to feed her and she began to warm up a little but took the food and crawled back so I sat down in front of her and left the bag un open in front of us, the more she ate the more she got towards me until she was in my lap and didn't notice it until I was rubbing her head gently and then I heard something approaching me but when I looked up I was met with a smiling face that I thought I would never see again.

"Marley?" I asked then paused for a moment when I noticed she can grown somewhat

Hey hair was no longer up as it was much longer as it was down to her shoulders but for the most part she was dressed the same except she was a bit taller and… That smile was almost familiar and strange for her.

"You're as kind as knew you where, interjecting to help the weak no matter what you had been doing" She was still smiling at me then I noticed a Leafeon walk to her side and hear d the faint growl of Steelix behind me so I immediately knew what was going on at that point.

"You attacked me and my home?" I didn't want to yell because I was rational and wanted to know her side of it before I did start getting angry.

"I knew you would protect yourself flawlessly, and I was just returning the favor" We both got up and stared at each other and didn't say a word for a while but I was more confused so I needed to know

"Explain" I just stared at her wanting to tell me what she meant by a favor

"I had never met someone so selfless and strong as you are, for the longest time I thought about your goals and what you wanted to be and I am surprised I knew that you would not settle for less then you are worth. We are so similar from when we met I wanted to help pokemon but was less active about it then you where because you always wanted to help.." she stared at the Ralts as she finished "you didn't know that Steelix found someone in trouble you just prepared and brought your medicine and food with you."

"What are you trying to get at?" I wanted a point to her ranting because I had to get back to Candy and the kids

"I want to be a part of anything that you wish to do, I came out here to find you and get you motivated again.." she walked closer to me and grabbed onto my wrists forcing me to slowly let down the Ralts on the grass "You didn't even flirt with me when you saw me..or am I not beautiful enough for your banter?"

"Your gorgeous and..Thank you I guess I just don't know what im doing" I looked her in the face at that smile I began to enjoy seeing

"Come with me and join the rangers" she said proudly with evident excitement in her voice, she handed me a map where she had marked a path to the ferry

"And you still have the ticket?" she finished as she slid her hand down my chest then leaned away from me still smiling

I grabbed it out of my pocket and showed her then asked again.

"This still doesn't answer why you're doing all of this" I rubbed my head in confusion but then she said something I never thought I'd here anyone say

"Your stronger than your friend..Ash was it? And your Steelix and pokemon are obviously stronger, your more good looking" She barely managed to say as a large blush crept across her face but she swallowed hard trying to finish praising her -Rock God- "Meet me at the ferry.." she stumbled into a run as she vanished into forest.

"Where is he?" Gold whined as he thrashed on the ground in frustration

"I'm sure its important if he's been gone this long, maybe we should go find him" Blue began to get up but as Steelix came into view she stopped and saw me with a Ralts in my hand and walked up as I stepped onto the ground

Candy climbed up onto my head to see what I was holding and when she saw she looked a little jealous at seeing the Ralts smile up at me holding my hand as I rubbed her stomach gently. Looking back up at Blue and Gold I looked at them both and began to clean my bowls and pack up.

"Follow me as long as you two like but I'll be joining the rangers as soon as I get to the islands" as I put my backpack on with Ralts on one shoulder and Candy on the other Blue looked at me with more awe

"Do you think I could join as well?" as she said it Gold turned to her and frowned

"I thought we were going to get stronger not going around saving pokemon all the time" his ignorant comment made me think about what Marley was talking about that not all people would be willing to do what I feel the need to do.

"Then you can find someone else to be your babysitter wont you?!" Blue almost yelled at gold and walked quickly to where I was headed to get to the ferry.

I watched her run off and then looked at Gold expecting him to run after her but instead he went in the direction of Pewter city, I was about to stop him then thought against it as I followed blue with Steelix right behind me.


	4. Training Day

Trying to catch up with Blue I saw that she had stopped near the road and she just stood there grumbling something to herself.

"You ok? He didn't meant it I'm sure he just wants to-" I couldn't finish before she cut me off with a low tone

"They say you speak your mind when you don't think straight no matter how ridiculous you sound" She looked very un easy as she turned to face me and smiled trying to find a bright side to the situation

"But you know what you wanted even if you're a bit older than me" she jabbed at my arm playfully trying to lighten up the mood and it worked as I just brightened my smile as we began walking down the road toward Vermillion City. For five minutes we walked in silence and then Ralts had woken up which earned a heavy and annoyed sigh from Candy who still hadn't warmed up to her rival of my affection, I motioned for Blue to speed up a little after seeing a pokemon center in view because if anyone in this group was tired it was me and Steelix, he had been burrowing beneath us the whole time and I could faintly feel it and he didn't really get a quality nap from meeting up with Blue and Gold in the woods. Entering the Pokemon Center I walked up to nurse joy and something I hadn't felt the need to do in a long time came over me

"Nurse joy I have come to claim your everlasting love as I have come to cherish you for all eternity!" I leapt onto the other side of the counter setting Candy and the Ralts on it which earned a laugh from Blue and me a Pound the threatened to bruise my rib cage from candy. Getting up I smiled embarrassingly now asking for a room to rest in and by the sound of hearing Steelix surface and about five people screaming and shouting at the sudden random act but then it began to quiet down as the sound of him coiling up and groaning signaled he was retired for the day. I walked into the room with Ralts and Candy in hand but when I opened the door I sat them down on the bed and rubbed both their heads for a moment before turning to leave the room

"Wait your not staying I meant we could..share I guess but?" Blue said in a tone of disappointment more than one of concern as she began twirling her hair.

I tilted my head at her wondering if she was suggesting we sleep together but then I felt Candy and ralts tugging at my shirt for me to lay down and so I did but was careful so I was exactly on the edge .I kicked off my shoes and took of my gloves and sat them on the night stand and she did the same with her shoes and her hat and began to fall asleep.

Waking up I felt something grabbing my from behind and dismissed it as it ran its hands across my chest gently but after awhile I felt something dig into the nape of my neck and breathe deeply. I had realized it was Blue but didn't know if she was awake or not and assumed she wasn't as I felt her slow steady breathing on my back, I took this time to notice she was grabbing me tightly as I could feel her chest through her blue tank top. Feeling her wake up I tried to play off sleep and when she noticed what she was doing in her sleep she slowly got up and I couldn't help but smile under my arms a bit but I felt the need to mess with her for a little longer and grabbed her hands in mine as she tried to slowly slide them away, I could feel her heat up quickly not exactly knowing how to handle the situation and from the sudden contact I was giving her. I faked a yawn and got up at a steady pace and all she could do was slide off me as I turned to her and rubbed my eye.

"You want to take a shower first or you still tired?" I was trying to play this off as long as possible because it was better than getting hit.

All she could do was nod her head as she slowly got up I walked over to her side ready to help her up if she got dizzy from being red faced but she got up easily all the same and when I gave her a smile she went from cherry red to full blown tomato in two second and rushed in the bathroom. When I turned around I saw Ralts still asleep at the foot of my bed but Candy was looking at me trying to contain her laughter at what I just did. Rather than waiting for her to get done I just walked to the nearest lake that wasn't too far from where Steelix had sat down at and just grabbed my shampoo and etc and bathed in the lake. When I was done bathing me and the trio I looked back at candy who's fur was puffed out and un managed with a slight smile on my face as she tried to tame it herself which failed miserably earning a laugh from Ralts and another argument between the two. Back to the pokemon center I walked up to one of the picnic tables and saw that Blue was talking to someone but as I got closer I noticed that it was Marley who was wearing a dress with more white on it then black and for some reason I found that odd.

"Brock, So glad to see you." She said as she got up and walked up to me and then Blue spoke up in confusion

"You know each other?" As she heard it I could tell she sounded uneasy.

But before I could say anything Marley interrupted me with a sly smile across her face.

"Brocks a good friend of mine that had helped me through a lot of..personal matters" She sat back down and looked at blue with the same smile across her face "So what are you doing with him?"

"We are supposed to be headed to the orange islands to see about joining" Blue answered marley clearly with a stern voice as she began to stare her down.

I walked off toward my Candy and ralts trying to get them to battle for a while because I still hadn't had them fight officially even still only seeing Candy do one attack. They began to fight slowly as her magical leaf kept missing their target and after the third attack Blue got my attention.

"Want to train against my Bulbasuar? I could use the practice as well" She smiled at me as she threw her pokemon in the air so reveal a rather large Bulbasuar who was facing my ralts, as we had a small battle I noticed marley was checking her Poke'nav every few minutes as if she was expecting something so I walked over to her with and asked

"Waiting for something or are we getting boring?" I didn't really know the answer to me own question so I just blurted something out.

"I'm just making sure that we are on schedule with everything that happens do." She grinned at me and I returned it but blue decided to interrupt our conversation.

"So you up for a battle Marley or you just sticking around?" as rude as it may have sounded Blue quickly covered her mouth realizing how offending what she had said was.

"I mean..."

"It's alright I know what you meant" In one swift motion she threw out a pokeball and out came a Jolteon and what came next earned an audible snicker from him. Her Jolteon had the hair on its head spiked up like Brocks as Marley turned to smile at him

"Like it?"

Marley's obvious obsession with Brock was starting to irk her more than it should and it was only getting worse and worse as she kept flirting and showing obvious signs of affection. She didn't know why it bothered her so much but all she knew is that she had to show she wasn't just another handbag to be carried around where ever someone went.

"Go! Electabuzz! "

Blue stared at Marley like she had to prove something, that she wanted her own part in this and she was willing to upstage her to do so.

"Magical leaf" Marley started and Leafeon followed gracefully with a some sort of rhythm as it jumped around and attacked and Electabuzz wasn't so much as graceful as much as Leafeon was and so much the battle was consisting of the two trading hits and for the most part it was taking a toll on Leafeon as the hits Electabuzz had been dishing out were harder for the true amount of damage it was giving even thought the types cancelled each other out. Blue had begun fuming at this point but even I could see that Leafeon and Electabuzz were tiring each other out and now it just turned into Leafeon running from and dodging Electabuzz but Marley looked calm and indifferent about what was happening and at this point Blue was about to explode but then something I hadn't been counting on happended.

"THUNDER!" Blue screamed at Electabuzz and he roared into the sky in reaction and that's when I stepped back a bit at her pokemon power.

As the –Thunder- attack struck them both and recoiled off and struck me on the arm earned Steelix's fast reaction of covering me Candy and Ralts. When it cleared up Steelix let me out of his coils as I looked at my right arm as it was covered in burns and of course it hurt but I had been hit, burned, shocked, etc and Steelix eyed it angrily as he roared at Marley and Blue for them to turn their attention to me but I didn't pay it any mind but when I looked down at Candy and Ralts they looked like they had just seen a Haunter possess someone and they just started crying at seeing my arm go limp. Marley ran toward me throwing out Vaporeon commanding her to gently spew some water on the burn, but as I looked at where Blue was she stood there with the same look on her face walking toward me and just before Marley gave her the opinion on her actions before I stopped her with my good arm. I've seen enough stuff to know where this would go if I let them get into a screaming contest on top of the battle they just had

"It was an honest accident and Hrng!..." I cringed when Vaporeon spat a little more water than necessary on the burn but then I finished

"Your alright Blue" When I gave her a cheesy thumbs up and a smile she began to relax a little as well as Marley who had sighed and looked at me with a knowing look as if that's what she expected I'd do all along.

An hour had passed since then and my arm still felt odd but nevertheless I was outside watching as Candy and Ralts once again went at it as Blue and Marley sat on both sides of me on the bench discussing what we would do when we got to the Islands.

"Do you think we all could make it in the same division?" Blue asked curiously.

"Only if we all score the same" Marley replied with a sigh knowing the test wouldn't be easy.

I stared straight and started humming lowly and I suppose they both heard it because they stopped talking and started listening to what it was but regardless I continued causing Candy and Ralts to stop their session to listen is as well. Even Steelix opened an eye at the tune that I began whistling at this point in a low cheery tune, as I turned to both Blue and Marley I saw the smiles on their faces along with Ralts and Candy and even Steelix, Electabuzz and Leafeon came over to enjoy the time we had to ourselves and when I stopped I grinned widely and spoke something that might become the understatement of the year.

"There is no limit to what we can ever do in this world"

I didn't forget about the story, ok I did because I found out how fun minecraft could be without all the updates on the console version.


End file.
